conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennessee Military Department
Summary The Tennessee Military Department, or TMD, is the agency which commands, controls, administrates, and manages the military forces of the Confederate State of Tennessee. It was assigned full control of all military forces, not longer just National Guard, by Governor Jones in the Executive Order of Succession in 2015. It is now lead by the Military Director of Tennessee, who is a civilian official appointed by the Governor. The second in charge is the highest-ranking military officer in the country, the Military Commander of Tennessee. The third and final member of the command team is a the Senior Non-Commissioned Officer of Tennessee, who is the highest-ranking enlisted member of the Tennessee military. The Tennessee Military Department directly supervises five subordinate commands; # The Tennessee Army # The Tennessee Air Force # The Tennessee Navy # The Tennessee State Guard # The Tennessee Military Department Support Command Tennessee Military Installations Currently, TMD is lacking Army installation infrastructure due to the decision to move all of the old national guard units out of their armories. When Fort Campbell was ceded to the United States, Tennessee lost it's only dedicated Army post. The decision was made to convert the largest Air Force base (Arnold AFB) to Joint Base Arnold, and then house the major training and combat commands of the Army there. TMD then decided disperse the remaining Army units between the two other Air Force bases and Millington Naval Station wherever any vacancies could be found. Currently, each installation in Tennessee houses at least two branches of the military, while there are plans underway to finish construction on a large Army post and one additional Naval station. Currently the goal is to have at least the new Army post completed by fiscal year 2020 and move the majority of Army combat and sustainment forces to the new post. * Joint Base Arnold '''(formerly Arnold Air Force Base, USAF Reserve), Controlled by the Army and Air Force ** Home to the following units: *** Tennessee Army Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment *** 278th ACR (Army) *** 1st TB (Army) *** Air Combat Command (Air Force) * '''Tyson Air Force Base (formerly McGhee Tyson Air National Guard Base, USAF NG) Controlled by the Air Force ** Home to the following units: *** Tennessee Air Force Command *** Lake Borders Fleet HQ (Navy) *** Tennessee State Guard Command * Memphis Air Force Base (formerly Memphis Air National Guard Base, USAF NG) Controlled by the Air Force ** Home to the following units: *** Training and Support Command (Air Force) *** 230th SUS BDE (Army) *** Tennessee Military Department Support Command * Millington Naval Station (formerly Naval Support Activity Mid-South, USN Reserve) Controlled by the Navy ** Home to the following units: *** 194th EB (Army) *** Mississippi River Fleet (Navy) *** Training and Support Fleet (Navy) *** Tennessee Naval Command Tennessee Military Benefits The benefits of the new Tennessee military and that of the United States do not vary a great deal. Both entities offer full health and dental coverage at no cost to it's active duty members and there direct families, thirty days of paid leave per year, as well as uniform, substance, housing allowances for qualified members. Both countries compensate their military members with a base salary set by rank and time-in-service, however Tennessee military personnel are paid about 7.5% more than their American counterparts, and recieve a higher uniform allowance (only for the first four years, and only for members who where issued American uniforms upon entrance to the military, to offset the cost of new uniform transitions). One distinct difference between the American and Tennessee militaries is the retirement plan. While the US is moving towards a 401k plan, the Tennessee government has decided to stick with the traditional, twenty-year, 3/4 military-pay pension plan. However it should be noted that both plans include full comprehensive dental and health coverage at no cost to retirees. Another distinct difference are the housing and barracks systems. The Tennessee military currently doesn't have the infrastructure to offer barracks and on-post housing at no cost, instead they have decided to give everyone a housing allowance until a more permanent solution can be created. Tennessee Veterans Benefit Plan of 2015 When the succession occurred, they were a large number of federal military retirees and retired Tennessee National Guardsmen residing in Tennessee. After the initial negations between the US and CST were settled, the two governments agreed on the Tennessee Veterans Benefit Plan of 2015 (TVBP 2015) to provide pensions and retirement benefits to these veterans. Under the plan, all Veteran Affairs medical facilitates in Tennessee were given to the Tennessee government to operate at their expense, provided of course that they continue to treat retirees of the US military. In exchange, the US Department of Defense agreed to continue to pay the pensions of anyone who retired from the US military, irregardless of their current citizenship status. The Tennessee Army The Tennessee Army was formed by the Executive Order of Succession in 2015 from the three active brigades of the Tennessee Army National Guard. The three brigades retained their designations, roles, subordinate units, and commanders. The biggest changes made were placing the brigades on permanent active-duty status as well as the establishment of: the Tennessee Army Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, the 1st Training Brigade, the 231st Communication Battalion/ 230th SUS BDE, and the 232nd Hospital Battalion/ 230th SUS BDE. Brigades of the Tennessee Army * The 278th Armored Cavalry Regiment (278th ACR, "Third Tennessee"). Tennessee's only active-duty Brigade Combat Team and primary ground combat force. ** 278th Armored Cavalry Regimental HQ (Embedded Communications, Supply, Support and Command Element) ** 1st -3rd Squadron (Combat Units), 278th ACR ** Support Squadron (Embedded Transportation, Medical, Ordinance Support), 278th ACR ** Regimental Fires Squadron (Embedded Artillery Support), 278th ACR * The 230th Sustainment Brigade (230th SUS BDE, "Volunteers"). Tennessee's only active-duty Sustainment Brigade and primary support unit for the Tennessee Army. The Communication, Field Artillery, and Medical assets of the Tennessee Army fall under the 230th SUS BDE. ** 176th Combat Sustainment Support Battalion/ 230th SUS BDE ' ** '''1-181st Field Artillery/ 230th SUS BDE ' ** '''231st Communication Battalion/ 230th SUS BDE ** 232nd Hospital Battalion/ 230th SUS BDE * The 194th Engineer Brigade (194th EB, "Constructors") is a combat engineer brigade and the secondary source of support for the Tennessee Army. The Military Police and Transportation/Logistics assets of the Tennessee Army fall under the 194th EB. ** 194th Engineer Battalion/ 194th EB ** 117th Military Police Battalion/ 194th EB *** 1174th Transportation Company/ 117th MP Bn/ 194th EB * The 1st Training Brigade (1st TB, "Trainers of Tennessee") was established to fill the void left by the US Army's Training and Doctrine Command, the 1st TB manages, controls, and coordinates initial entrance training, military occupational skills training, and specialty training schools for the Tennessee Army. ** 10th Training Battalion (Basic Training) ** 11th Training Battalion (Support Occupations Training) ** 12th Training Battalion (Combat Occupations Training) ** 13th Training Battalion (Specialty and Special Operations Training) Uniforms of the Tennessee Army The uniforms of the Tennessee Army were designed with several ideals in mind, incorporating as much as possible of the existing US Army uniform (for monetary and convenience purposes), a return to a more traditional southern style while still incorporating American heritage, ease of wear for those who are already used to the ASU and ACU, and keeping functionality in combat uniforms. At this time, there are plans for a new physical training/fitness uniform that will replace the US Army's APFU. However the new physical training uniform will not be implemented until July of 2018, in the mean time the the Tennessee Army will continue wear the US Army's APFU. The TMD has decided that in order to fully implement the new uniforms, there will be a three-phase plan of implementation. The first phase is outfitting the existing force with the new uniform, to do this current soldiers are given until February 15th, 2016 to to get the new patches for their combat uniforms. The deadline for the current soldiers to have the new Tennessee Army Service Uniform is March 1st, 2018. Current soldiers who were issued American uniforms upon entry into the military, and have at least three years remaining on their contracts, are going to be a given a $650.00 uniform allowance once per year for four years to offset the cost of the new uniform items. Awards of the Tennessee Army Officially, the Tennessee military doesn't yet have it's own awards (other than those created for the National Guard prior to succession). The Director of the Tennessee Military Department has announced plans for an award system nearly identical to that of the United States, but this has yet to be officially implemented. At the current time, all awards and decorations given to the Soldiers by the federal government of the US are still authorized for wear. So far the only decorations ordered to be removed from the Tennessee uniforms are Presidential Unit Citations and collar brass buttons. Ranks and Structure of the Tennessee Army The structure of the Tennessee Army and the United States in regards to units and organizational systems is nearly identical. The rank structure was modified only slightly to remove the ranks of Sergeant Major of the Army and General of the Army. Gov. Jones felt that these ranks were not needed given the size of the Tennessee military and would only serve to make the Army top-heavy. The Tennessee Air Force The Tennessee Air Force was formed by the Executive Order of Succession in 2015 from the three active wings and support squadrons of the Tennessee Air National Guard. The units retained their designations, roles, subordinate units, and commanders. The changes that were implemented to the Air Force were the permanent activation of the existing units and the establishment of the Tennessee Air Force Command and the 1st Rotatory Aircraft Wing. Units of the Tennessee Air Force * Air Combat Command ** 1st Rotatory Aircraft Wing '(HH-60 Pavehawk Helicopter and MV-22 Osprey Aircraft Support) ** '''118th Wing (Reconnaissance Support) ' ** '''134th Air Refueling Wing (Aerial Refueling Support) ** 164th Airlift Wing (Transportation Support) * Training and Support Command ** 1'19th Combat Air Control Squadron' ** 228th Combat Communications Squadron ** 241st Engineering Installation Squadron ** I. G. Brown Training Center (Manages all Air Force initial entry and specialty training programs) Uniforms of the Tennessee Air Force The Tennessee Air Force flight suit is nearly identical to that of the USAF, with exception of the wording on the name patches. One noticeable difference between the uniforms of the USAF and TNAF is that the TNAF does not have any ground combat positions, therefor the decision was made to the flight suit as the all time utility uniform, instead of the Airman Battle Uniform employed by the USAF. The Service Uniform of the TNAF is a dark blue suit, with awards affixed in a military manner and a grey garrison cap. The Tennessee Navy The Tennessee Navy was formed by the Executive Order of Succession in 2015. Unlike the Army and Air Force, the Tennessee Navy was formed almost entirely from scratch as there was no National Guard naval equivalent to transfer over. As Tennessee is a landlocked entity, the Navy is small with a maximum authorized force of 3500 Sailors and Officers. The primary mission of the Navy is to secure to the river borders of Tennessee (the Mississippi River to the west and the border lakes in along the other sides of Tennessee). The Navy Operates in two types of units: * Dock and Shore Support Groups consisting of a Maintenance Team (ten Sailors), a Medical Team (five Sailors), a Land Combat Team (ten Sailors), and a Communications Team (five Sailors) * Combat Patrol Groups consisting of a Patrol Boat with Crew Members (five sailors), a Seaborne Land Combat Team (five Sailors), a Medical Officer, and a Communications Officer The Navy is divided into three major commands under the Tennessee Naval Command. * The Mississippi River Fleet ** Consisting of the 1st - 50th Combat Patrol Groups (600 Sailors), the 100th - 125th Dock and Shore Support Groups (750 Sailors), and the Mississippi River Quick Reaction Force ((150 Sailors) 1000th-1050th Land Combat Teams, 2000th - 2075th Medical Teams, QRF Patrol Boats 1-25) 1500 Sailors Total * The Lake Borders Fleet * The Support and Training Fleet Category:Confederate State of Tennessee